Confession
by Maah. Sakura Chinchila
Summary: Medito, respiro fundo, suspiro, canto minha música favorita e nada. Nada faz esse nervosismo passar. É o último tempo, e em menos de trinta minutos eu estarei frente a frente com Sasuke, dizendo que estou apaixonada por ele. Está quente, estou suando e minha mochila está pesada. Um ótimo dia para se confessar. Eu não podia ter escolhido melhor. .:. Para o Kai-chan .:.


**Confession**

**.**

Mordo a tampa da caneta pela vigésima vez nos últimos dez minutos, olhando rapidamente para minha direita. Sasuke estava dormindo confortavelmente em sua carteira, enquanto eu estava morrendo de nervosismo e não conseguia prestar atenção nenhuma à aula de Geografia.

Eu já havia dito para ele que queria que nos encontrássemos debaixo da maior árvore do pátio – eu tinha visto uma cena assim num filme de romance -, pois eu queria falar algo com ele.

Esse _algo_ era a porcaria de uma declaração de amor. Depois de alguns meses pensando nos altos e baixos de me declarar, eu resolvi que o melhor era fazê-lo. Quer dizer, mesmo que as chances fossem mínimas, Sasuke podia gostar de mim. Mesmo que a gente se falasse no máximo duas vezes por semana.

E se eu não me declarasse, como ele saberia? Eu apenas ficaria nervosa, me perguntando se ele gostava de mim ou não todos os dias. Seria pior, acho. Ok, eu não tenho _tanta _certeza assim, afinal, levar um pé na bunda deve ser horrível.

E tudo que eu não quero é entrar naquele inferno que chamam de _friendzone_. Tudo, menos isso! E que ele não venha com "Você é como uma irmã pra mim", porque eu acho que irmãos se falam mais _e _porque se ele me ver como uma irmã, eu começo a aprovar o incesto.

A tampa de minha caneta já está dentro da minha boca, sendo mascada como um chiclete. Nojento, sim, mas o embrulho no meu estômago e a confusão em minha mente não me deixam ligar para isso.

É o último tempo, e em menos de trinta minutos eu estarei frente a frente com ele, dizendo que estou apaixonada por ele. Meu deus, eu quero vomitar. Discretamente tiro a tampa da caneta mascada de dentro de minha boca. Eu não quero que Sasuke veja isso quando acordar.

Hinata atira um papel amassado em minha mesa enquanto o professor copia algo no quadro: "_Pronta?_", o bilhete indaga em letras cursivas bonitas. Rabisco a resposta, nervosa. Quem estaria pronto num momento como esse? "_Nem fodendo"_.

Medito, respiro fundo, suspiro, canto minha música favorita e nada. Nada faz esse nervosismo passar. Eu não sei nem mesmo se devo esperar Sasuke para irmos juntos para debaixo da maldita árvore ou se eu devo sair correndo e esperá-lo. Eu não acho que consiga estabelecer uma conversa até chegamos à árvore.

O sinal toca e meu corpo inteiro treme. As pessoas parecem felizes, pois hoje é sexta. Quem não ama sextas? Eu não amo mais sextas. Ao menos essa sexta. Se ele me rejeitar, essa sexta vai ser a pior da história: 28/06/2013, um dia de nada, com nada (ninguém que eu conheço faz aniversário hoje), se tornando um dia terrível que eu lembrarei para o resto da minha vida como a minha primeira declaração e meu primeiro pé na bunda.

Estalo meus dedos antes de guardar meu caderno e livro dentro da mochila. Minha caneta cai no chão, mas antes que eu possa a pegar, Sasuke a pega para mim.

- Te vejo lá embaixo. – Ele diz com a cara de sono mais linda desse mundo.

Cara, eu estou tão fodida. Eu vou levar um pé na bunda e eu e ele ficaremos numa estranha situação todos os dias. Todos os dias! Ele vai pensar "Olha, é a Sakura, a garota que se declarou pra mim" e ele vai dizer pros amigos "Eu dei um pé na bunda daquela garota. Por quê? Até parece que eu ia namorar uma menina que masca tampa de caneta".

Estou quase tendo um ataque cardíaco quando Hinata me dá um tapinha no ombro. Eu a encaro, ficando com vontade de chorar.

- Relaxa, vai dar tudo certo. – Ela dá outro tapinha e vai embora. Tudo certo _como_? Tudo certo eu vou conseguir? Tudo certo ele gosta de mim também? Porra, não diz que tudo vai dar certo assim, sem contexto! Isso só fode comigo!

Tento relaxar, mas parece impossível. Arrumo a mochila nas costas e caminho para fora da sala de aula. Está quente. A diferença de temperatura da sala de aula para o ambiente é enorme, e eu começo a suar quase que imediatamente.

Um ótimo dia para se confessar. Eu não podia ter escolhido melhor.

Desço as escadas com calma e sou empurrada por algumas meninas apressadas do primeiro ano. Mordo meu lábio inferior, nervosa de raiva e nervosismo. Respeitem os mais velhos, vagabundas!

Avisto a árvore mais alta do pátio, com Sasuke preguiçosamente encostado debaixo dela. Qualquer raiva que eu pudesse ter se esvaí, sendo substituída pelo puro medo da rejeição.

Ficar nervosa assim por um garoto é babaquice. Eu sei que é. Eu realmente _sei_, mas o meu cérebro não processa isso. Então eu só consigo ficar mais e mais nervosa. Genioso, não? Acho que mereço um sorvete depois de hoje.

- Olá. – Cumprimento ao chegar perto dele. _Olá? _Sério? Você não podia ter sido um pouquinho menos formal? Ele é só um ano mais velho que você, Sakura, vamos lá.

- Oi. – Ele parece tão mais habituado com a conversação humana! Acho que deveriam dar um prêmio a ele por isso. – O que você queria falar comigo?

Direto assim? Meu deus. Estou suando de calor e nervosismo, o que provavelmente faz parecer que eu acabei de correr uma maratona. Devo estar descabelada também. Eu podia ter planejado isso melhor.

De qualquer forma, é agora ou nunca.

Sim, agora ou nunca.

Puta que pariu, não consigo falar.

- Sakura?

Não gagueje! Não importa o que acontecer, não gagueje!

- Oi? – Minha voz sai esganiçada, mas não vou reclamar. Estou muito satisfeita. Podia ter sido bem pior.

- Eu perguntei o que você queria falar comigo. – Ele não parece bravo, só confuso por eu ter criado um problema mental repentinamente.

- Bem... – Eu suspiro. Agora ou nunca. Como eu fiz na apresentação de História, mesmo que estivesse nervosa por estar apresentando pra tanta gente. Agora ou nunca. – Talvez você saiba o que eu vim falar aqui hoje... Não sei se é meio óbvio.

Eu olho rapidamente para sua cara de "Que porra essa menina está falando?" e sei que ele não faz a mínima ideia do que eu estou fazendo ali. Certo, então eu terei que explicar.

- Sabe aquele dia em que eu deixei a minha borracha cair e você a pegou e disse "Opa"? E aquela vez em que você pediu pra fazer par comigo no teste de Filosofia porque a Hinata fez com a Temari? E aquela outra vez em que eu sem querer dei uma cotovelada na sua barriga, no passeio escolar?

Ele inclina a cabeça levemente, e não sei no que ele está pensando. Se lembrando, talvez? Não se lembrando?

- Lembro. - Ele está me encarando com intensidade, como se seu sono tivesse passado de repente. Acho que percebeu que era algo importante pelo meu tom de voz.

Eu ajeito as mochilas nas minhas costas e respiro fundo.

- Então... Em cada uma dessas vezes, eu gostei de você. – Eu disse. Eu _realmente_ disse. Mas não é o suficiente. – Quer dizer, eu acho que desde o episódio da borracha eu já tinha me apaixonado por você, mas conforme as coisas foram acontecendo, eu fui gostando mais e mais de você e... E eu resolvi que deveria dizer isso. Achei que você merecesse saber. Achei que eu tinha de falar.

Umedeço os lábios e olho bem nos olhos dele. Era assim que eu imaginava fazer, e era assim que eu faria.

- Eu gosto de você, Sasuke. Eu estou apaixonada por você, e quero saber se você sente o mesmo por mim, ou se você acha que pode sentir.

Ele está estático, e eu mal consigo ouvir meus pensamentos de tão altas que estão as batidas em meu coração. Eu consegui, nem acredito. Depois de quase um ano, eu consegui dizer.

- Eu... – Ele trava. – Eu... – Outra tentativa falha.

- Você...? – Eu o estimulo. Agora que falei tudo aquilo, sinto que poderia fazer qualquer coisa. Poderia até beijá-lo naquele momento.

E é exatamente o que eu faço.

Sinto-o hesitar enquanto pressiono meus lábios contra os seus num beijo mais que desajeitado. Talvez não tenha sido uma boa ideia, mas não me afasto.

Não demora para que eu sinta seus lábios se entreabrirem, aceitando, dando a permissão que eu precisava para continuar com o beijo e transformar o desajeitado em algo perfeito.

É basicamente o momento mais feliz da minha vida. Ele não está devolvendo o beijo por "educação", pois ele empurrou as alças da minha mochila fazendo-a cair no chão apenas para poder me abraçar.

Poderia ficar horas ali, apenas o beijando, mas ele me afasta, com os lábios levemente inchados. Lindo. Absolutamente lindo. Meu deus, como eu estou apaixonada por esse garoto.

- Bem, acho que isso responde a sua pergunta. – Ele diz com um sorriso divertido no rosto. – Na verdade, eu achei que Hinata já tinha falado com você.

- Hinata? – Que porra Hinata tem a ver com aquilo?

- No começo da semana eu disse pra ela que estava afim de você e que queria te conhecer melhor. – Ele desvia o olhar ao explicar, como se estivesse com vergonha. – Achei que ela tinha te dito e que você tinha vindo me dar um fora ou algo do tipo.

Cacete, a vida é linda.

- Ela não me disse nada. – Digo, sorrindo tanto que minhas bochechas doem. Devo estar com cara de idiota, mas não ligo pra nada, pois a vida é linda. – Só passou a semana inteira dizendo que eu deveria me declarar. Eu já estava com isso na cabeça, mas estava um pouco receosa. Você sabe, achei que fosse levar um pé na bunda.

- Eu também.

Sorrimos um para o outro, como dois idiotas.

- Então... – Ele se inclina pra frente. – E agora?

Sasuke está tão perto que eu poderia beijá-lo de novo, mas dessa vez não é necessário, pois é ele quem me beija primeiro.

Eu simplesmente estou nas estrelas, vivendo num sonho.

Ah, e se pedirem um resumo do meu dia, eu direi "Eu me declarei e foi foda! Eu amo sextas!". Pois é a única coisa que eu consigo pensar nesse momento.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oi, suas lindas! (Lindos?)**

**Eu sei que eu tenho que continuar Snowflakes, **_**eu sei**_**, mas é que a inspiração não tem vindo tanto pra Snowflakes, e sim pra outras coisas. Desculpem! **

**Enfim, sobre a fic: Rápida demais? Talvez. Quando reli, achei um pouco rápida demais, mas ela já carrega tudo que eu gostaria de dizer. Como eu disse pra um amigo meu, isso foi um "Cuspe do meu coração" e eu sou terrível editando textos que vem com tanta intensidade de mim, então deixarei dessa maneira. **

**E todo final de fic eu tenho que botar algum defeito nela, que saco, né? Tenho que parar de ser tão perfeccionista. Ou não. Não sei se isso é bom. Enfim. Espero que vocês gostem! **

**E, vocês, divas maravilhosas que me favoritam, obrigada! Da próxima vez, deixem uma review ou mandem uma PM, eu adoraria conhecer vocês =3**

_Maah. Sakura Chinchila_

_28/06/2013._


End file.
